1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses such as sunglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunglasses with side shields to block light from entering the sides of the glasses are known in the art. Such side shields are commonly formed of opaque material such as plastic, and snap or are permanently formed on the frame or temples of the eyeglasses near the point at which the temples are hinged to or join the frame or bridge of the glasses.